What if
by Save yourself13
Summary: It has been done before. A lot. But what would happen if rose was dragged into the cave by the blond Strigoi Nathan? What would Dimitri do if his rosa was in extreme danger? Would he be able to save her? Will they be safe? What secrets will be revealed? You will have to read to find out. I rated it t because of a few swears towards the end, I'm very paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Dpov

My heart stopped as did the rest of the world, the blond Strigoi, Nathan, I hated him, with a passion more intense that any I have ever felt in my life, my rose, my wonderful sweet strong rosa, she was so far away, I looked down, I had started running with my stake in my hand "retreat!" I heard Stan and Alberta say at once but I kept running, "ROSA!" I screamed as I saw Nathan sink his teeth in to her neck, I got jolted back I was being pulled back by about four guardians, among them were Janine Hathaway "belikov! We said retreat!" They started to pull harder, tring to get me to leave but I wouldn't, I saw my love being dragged in to the cave, I kept struggling against their hold "LET GO, ROSA! LET GO OF ME, ROSE!" Even the four of them could move me, the most the could do is hold me back "Janine! Rose is in there, your her mother you should be with me on this!" I was gritting it through my teeth but it was loud enough for everyone to hear "DIMITRI! She's dead, or worse!-" "NO she not!, let me go! , ROSA" I finally broke free and ran for the cave "Dimitri it's a suicide mission!" I just kept running, my eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and I scanned my surroundings, there were body's everywhere but none were my rosa, the thought of anything happening to her made me sick, my whole body was shaking from both from the fear for rose, the thought of her being taken from me after everything that happened and the anger I felt for the world, Janine just stood there watery eyed and walked away from her flesh and blood for the second time in Roses life, for that my respect crumbled and was replaced with hatred, I hated the women with all my heart.

I ran down the rocky path in the cave, searching for something, anything, then I heard a laugh, my breathing became Heavy and I ran faster, my hand so tight on my stake my hand turned purple "you think everyone loves you rose-Marie but no one does, no ones coming for you, they think your dead, right now they are all either walking away dry eyed or already home safe and sound, soon enough you'll be forgotten" I wanted to scream but she was alive and if I let my anger out in that moment she would be in danger, weak and helpless "no" she croaked out "no?" He sounded amused I had the overwhelming need to rip his amused Voice out of his throat, "no, Dimitri... Dimitri loves me, he will hunt you down and kill you" she sounded so powerful yet so weak, i started to creep behind him slowly in the shadows so no one saw or heard me, It was surprising he hadn't caught me yet, I guess he was a little preoccupied "really?... Because I didn't get that impression when I personally saw him being dragged off by four guardians and If I do remember correctly Janine Hathaway was one of them, do you really thing four of them could drag him off if he didn't want them to?" I saw a tear fall but she hastily put her guardian mask on "why me? What are you going to do?" I inched closer but froze when I heard him laugh "I'm going to turn you so that I can torture belikova, I would have turned you straight away but I saw all of your loved ones go so I decided to talk to you first" I got closer trying to calm by heart rate but he wasn't helping talking about torturing and turning rose "what did he do to you?" She sounded like she might faint, but I knew she wouldn't, she was my strong rosa, she would fight until her last breath.

I heard him growl a bit "Dimitri staked my wife when she went out for a feed, I saw him plunge it in to her chest, so I vowed from that day to kill everyone important to him, first i killed Lord Ivan Zeklos, now I'm turning you so he can be distracted while I take the royals" He killed my friend! My moroi! I looked down at my hand which was still tightly gripping my silver stake which had begun to dent from the pressure "why take the royals?" I new she wanted to sound threatening but she was to weak, she had a gash on the back of her head and two holes on her neck that made me shudder "once I'm feared I will have followers, I will go to baia and slaughter his family, and last of all him" I wanted to rip his head off, tear his limbs off and burn them, he had killed my friend and planed on doing the same to the people I love! I was so close I could reach out and touch him, I held my breath and didn't move as rose continued "your fucked up, you really think you could do that, Dimitri is ten times as strong as you, he'll kill you and I hope he makes it painful" she started shaking with hatred just as I was "sorry rosey but I don't like your attitude, I'm bored, any last words?" I wrapped my arm around him putting the tip of the stake in, he screamed in pain but it didn't kill him, and he couldn't move "ya" rosa whispered "your wife was probably a whore" she smiled a little "do svidaniya, vy chertovski mudak (goodbye you fucking asshole)" I plunged the stake in with all my might then ran to my Rosa's side, my hand rushed to her head to check for wounds, and I found them.

"Rosa, rosa sweetheart" I scooped her into my arms and started to run/hobble out, something must have hurt my leg while we were fighting the Strigoi "comrade?" She let out a small laugh "why have I got dayshavoo" I looked down to her and gave her a sad smile "what he said wasn't true, they held me back, but rose I would never leave, ever, remember what I said about protecting you, that will never change" I was still running as fast as I could to get my love safe "I love you Dimitri, forever" she started to close her eyes "ROSE, no keep your eyes open rosa stay with me for a little longer ok" I finally reached the gate which was un maned because almost all the guardians were either protecting the moroi or were at the fight, I ran in heading for lissa, the infirmary would be to filled and rosa needed help now "Dimitri?" She looked down at my waist "why is your stake bent" I just shook my head and said "he pissed me off" she laughed a little still struggling to keep her eyes open, I finally got there and bashed on the door "GO AWAY!" She was obviously crying, she must have been told about rose and me because she ran to the door when I yelled "lissa open the door before I tare it down!" I was being rude but I didn't care "guardian belikov! Is rose!-" she trailed off when she saw me and rose "princess please" I was shaking holding back tears "hay lis" her voice was so small "oh my god what happened to your head?"

I limped past lissa and put my beautiful rosa on the bed, I kneeled next to her running my hands through her hair "princess can you please... Can you heal her?" She nodded wiping her tears and walked over next to me putting her hands on Rose's head and neck, I saw rose smile "my two favorite people are with me hanging out with me what's to be so sad about" I loved that she tried to make us feel better but she was bleeding to death for god sake, I shook my head "rosa what am I going to do with you?" Her smile grew "I don't know but never stop saying that nickname" that made me smile a little "never" lissa took her hands off of rose and laughed "do you know what I told your mother rose?" Rose sat up slowly obviously having a head ache "that she had terrible mothering skills?" Lissa looked down "that she can go f herself and that I hoped she died the same way" rose put the biggest smile on and screamed "YES! I knew I could get you to swear, to be honest I didn't think I would have to die first but hay a wins a win" I laughed under my breath shaking my head "Dimitri your leg!" Rose saw I had a red bloody patch on my pants "rosa I'm fine, probably just a scratch" she shook her head and was on the floor in an instant to check my wounds "did you run on this?" She started rolling up my pant leg causing me to wince "really rose I'm fine, you don't have to-" rose cut me off "Dimitri I can see the bone! Your going to the infirmary now!" She quickly turned to lissa "no you healed me, I'm not letting you do that to your self, I'm not going to let both of you get hurt, I love you's to much" I smiled at rose, honestly I didn't care that lissa knew we were in love, she was a close friend of Rose's and everyone would know eventually "rose you know I love you but your over reacting" Lissa's mouth fell open as rose slapped my chest half heartedly "I'm allowed to worry, now get up off your ass before I drag you comrade" I rolled my eyes and she helped me up "rosa really, you should rest you were hurt, bad"

she pulled my head down and gave me a small kiss on the lips "not gunna happen" I sighed "go course not" she turned to see Lissa's expression and laughed "rose I knew you liked him but... WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" She helped me over to the door "lis it's a long story, to sum it up I was scared of what you would think, that end so far our relationship has been weird and hard to explain" I put my head down, I wasn't used to these conversations "we'll talk later ok" lissa nodded and before me and rose left I turned to lissa "princess" "lissa, call me lissa" I nodded "thank you, for everything" she smiled "my pleasure guardian-" I cut her off smiling "Dimitri, and lissa I have to talk to you about me being your guardian soon" she walked over and hugged me, I hesitated for a moment then hugged back "Dimitri it's fine" she leaned close to my ear "try getting Christian" she turned and hugged rose and shoed us out "I have to apologise to Christian, I'm horrible when I'm upset" I heard rose whisper "a men" under her breath and she helped me hop to the infirmary.

"rosa how's your head?" She glared at me "WHAT?" I was utterly confused "you have a chunk missing out of your leg and your asking if I'm alright?" I stopped and put a piece of her hair behind her ear "I almost lost you rose, you were dragged away from me unconscious and when I found you..." I felt my voice begin to crack "you were covered in blood rosa, I am always going to put you first" she put her hand on my cheek "your never going to lose me comrade, I'm to stubborn for that, but I do need you healthy ok, you need to be able to run so you can stop me when I rip my mothers head off, come on I gunna get a doctor to stitch you up" she rubbed little circles with her thumb on my cheek "I love you Dimitri and I always will no matter what because when I'm with you everything seems... I don't know how to describe it... It's just better so no matter what we stay together ok?" I answered by passionately kissing my rosa in the open and not caring one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

When I pulled away I said "don't ever leave me rose, I need you" I kissed her hair than her nose , Her cheeks that were covered in tears then her lips "only if you never leave me, your everything comrade" I pulled her in to a tight loving hug "never" I whispered in to her hair. We eventually got to the infirmary where I got what felt like 100 stitches in my leg , a pair of crutches and a bandage on my hand which apparently broken from squeezing my stake, Barbara, the nurse fixing my wounds finally finished my hand and left me and rose alone, the room was empty, all of the slightly injured sent home and anyone to bad was sent to hospital, the room was large and most of it was empty except for the few chairs along the wall and a drink machine in the corner,I was just about to ask rose something when guardian Hathaway walked in "rose your alive!" I wanted to strangle the women but I stayed seated, rose had a look of absolute hate in her eyes and all of a sudden It clicked, not the spirit again "guardian Hathaway I think you should go" she glared at me

"why are you so interested in my daughter belikov? Would you like to explain?" I gulped and got up wincing, rose had her hands fisted at her sides but I moved in front of her before she could speak and I wrapped my hands around her fists "Dimitri move" She gritted out her teeth "rosa you have to stay calm remember, I won't let you lose control" she closed her eyes and took a breath "comrade get her out of hear" her fists loosened and I nodded "of corse rosa"

I turned to see guardian Hathaway glaring at me "belikov what was that?, do you always give your students pet names or is my daughter a special case?" I could feel rose tense behind me "Janine I really think you should leave" I wanted to pick her up and throw her out of the room but I knew that would have to many reprocusions so I bit my lip and asked politely, "guardian Hathaway I think you should go" I was being polite but apparently guardian Hathaway had other ideas "so what, you and my daughter can fuck in the doctors office, are you taking advantage of a novice belikov!?" My heart stopped but I had no time to reply, rose had walked over to Janine and punched her square in the nose, I decided to let her get one more punch in then held her back "your such a loving mother aren't you!, you left me to die Janine I'm your daughter for fucks sake, flesh and blood and Dimitri had to go in alone, he could have got hurt, he did get hurt and your standing there saying shit about him, you are a hypocrite Janine, Dimitri cared enough to come back, not to give up on me" I pulled her back, my arms holding her hands behind her back, her words were both completely rude but sweet, she really did love me that much she would fight her mother about it, a very scary situation to be in the middle of.

I leaned down a whispered in Rose's ear "sweet heart breath, I don't want to lose you again, breath" she took a long breath and I let go of her "rose your out of line!" I glared at Janine "I really don't think she's out of line, she asked you to leave Janine" she folded her arms "I will if you answer my question belikov, are you interested in my daughter!?" I took a deep breath and put my guardian face on "guardian Hathaway I'm not interested, I'm in love with rosa and nothing could ever change that" she instantly paled but I stood my ground, "belikov if lay another hand on my daughter-" I cut her off, she was seriously pissing me off "Hathaway nothing you say or do will change my mind about rose-" "and "mum" I don't really think you have a say in the matter, I love him" I smiled a bit, I saw the furry on Janine's face and then she charged.

She shoved me hard, normally I would have been able to stabilise but my leg was injured, I Heard all of my stitches snap open, I let out a gasp of pain then held the rest in so not to scare rose, there was nothing to grab on to and nothing to help so when I fell I heard the crack "DIMITRI!" Rose was at my side rubbing the hair out of my face, everything was blurred except her, my beautiful, brave rosa "Dimitri, oh my god" she turned her head to look at someone, probably Janine "get the fuck out before your lying on the ground" it sounded low and threatening, something I would have done, I smiled a bit thinking about how proud I was "rosa?" Her head snapped back to mine she saw my head and begun to scream "help, nurse, anyone help!" She started to move to look at my leg but I loosely grabbed her wrist "rose don't, the stitches snapped you don't need to check" my eyes started to flutter closed "shhh, shhh, Dimitri, baby stay awake please, you need to stay awake" she kissed my forehead "why didn't he balance?" I heard someone whisper, " because of his fucking leg!, if your staying then help, if not, fuck off!" I lifted my heavy hand and put it on her cheek to calm her down, "who would have guest our day would have been so exciting" she covered my hand with hers "I liked a little of the day" she kissed my head again, unti I let out a wail of pain, rose started running her hand over my very damp head "it's ok comrade were just stopping the blood, you'll be fine ok, we'll be fine,I need you to keep still comrade, ok just keep your eyes open, stay awake for a little while for me" god I loved her, she was beautiful in side and out, even if she was annoying and impatient, she was passionate, brave, smart, gorgeous, strong and amazing "rosa your using my lines, I'm supposed to be the one saying stay awake" I could hear the exhaustion in my voice, she let out a small laugh then gave me a peck on the lips "your not going anywhere ok, your staying here with me to be annoyed for the rest of our lives, no if's or buts" I pulled her hand down and kissed it "and I will love every minute of it my rosa" I saw a tear drop from her eye and she started screaming for a doctor again, that's the last thing I saw before it went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dimitri, can you hear me" I started to blink my eyes open, I could see my worried rosa staring at me, she let out a relieved sigh, I could see she wanted to hug me but she wouldn't in case I was hurt, we were alike in so many ways it scared me sometimes, I grabbed her hand and pulled her down to me were she sobbed in to my shoulder "rosa I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere" she nodded, I pulled her close and kissed her, it wasn't like our normal kisses, either rushed and heated, or like a release, it was one to say I'm here and I'm never leaving, and I never wanted to let go, that was until we heard a cough, we jumped back and looked to see lissa and Christian, I saw lissa with a smirk on her face and Christian looked a little surprised but not much "lucky we came in first, if Alberta walked in or worse Kirova, belikov you might end up in here permanently" I shook my head in amusement then winced in pain which got me a worried look from rose so I started to speak, "what happened, I know we were in the infirmary, I tried to calm you down" I paused racking my brain "Janine?, where is she?" Rose smiled and sat on the bed next to me ignoring the amused looks from her friends "my mother has been put in isolation for a month for attacking a guardian then she will be removed and sent somewhere else, and as well as time off and half pay were allowed to be together as long as we keep it on the down low as a repayment from the academy" they usually gave time off with full pay, sometimes an over seas holiday on these special occasions but I got time off and rose, yes way better thank you Janine Hathaway!.

rose put her hand on her chest "Kirova promised if we keep it so no one knows were allowed to be together with no punishment and I gave her my scouts honer we would be careful " I smiled "you were never a scout rosa" she gave me a peck on the lips "she doesn't know that" I saw Christian pretend to puke in the corner "Christian would you mind if I applied to be your guardian" rose smiled and laid down next to me, while Christian had stopped pretending to be sick and had is mouth hanging open, lissa just sat there not surprised at all.

"Dimitri aren't you going to be-" I laughed a little "can you really imagine me and rose working together now?" His mouth suddenly closed "but... Belikov I would be honoured, but why me, you could get anyone because of your reputation" I looked to rose who had her head down and she was shyly smiling, with scarlet cheeks, she never got shy "rosa what is he talking about?" She put her head up to look at me red all over "they call you the Russian god" my mouth dropped, why would they call me a god, why did people talk about me at all I was just another guardian "why?" Her face got redder by the minute "because I'm not the only one who thinks your perfect" she whispered I kissed the top of her head and turned back to Christian " I'm not perfect but I do want a strong moroi, I can't protect lissa so the next person I think of is you Christian, I know you can protect yourself and I know your strong so why wouldn't I pick you?" It was completely true but I by the look on his face he wasn't used to complements "Dimitri when you apply I will make sure your my guardian, not only because your a god but because I know you can handle anything, I mean only the bravest of the brave can put up with rose" I let out a little laugh then immediately covered my mouth "heard that comrade" it only made me want to laugh harder which wasn't really helping the thudding in my head.

They left soon after and everything was perfect, I eventually healed and was allowed back on duty, me and rose still trained together (even if the training got interrupted every now and again), when rose graduated she became Lissa's guardian and finished top of her class, while I became Christians guardian as well as his friend, everyone had a shock on graduation day when mr "Russian god" Dimitri belikov, a very respectable guardian who graduated top of his class scooped up a miss "trouble maker" rose Hathaway, top of her class and amazing guardian and made out with her in front of everyone, best reaction ever, even Stan gawked at us, what can I say she looked really good in her dress, I was so proud of her. two years after living together and guarding together I finally proposed to which I got a defiant yes and now I'm married to the women of my dreams and I have a little girl named Anastasia who we adopted from a dhompire teen who couldn't keep her, we are a happy family and I know that my little Anya will grow up to be the best guardian the world has ever seen, and that she will know how to annoy people thanks to my lovely wife rose-Marie belikova

The end


End file.
